One's Patronus
by hinatakyubi
Summary: Set in Teddy Lupin's 3rd year at Hogwart, His Prof.DADA teaches him about Patronus and during his Chirstmas Break visit to his Godfather Harry he asks him about his parents Patronus. He ends up finding out more than he bargianed for, but loved the results


Teddy Lupin sat in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now three years he'd been attending Hogwarts, just like his parents and Godfather had. He was listening to the teacher explaining to them about Dementors today.

" Professor Finnigan?" one Gryffindor raised their hand

Seamus Finnigan the former Gryffindor house student had recently taken the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts with no objection by any of the student's parents.

" Ms. Scamander?" Professor Finnigan asked the student who was daughter of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander

Teddy glanced over at her smiling at his friend, " How do you fight off a Dementor if they are immune to most spells?"

" Ah I'm glass ya asked that question Ms. Scamander." Professor Finnigan said smiling, "During the defeat of Voldemort…"

Several students gasped at the teacher saying his name and Seamus frowned at this.

" I don't care what ya parents think. Voldemort is dead and ya have noting to worry about saying his name anymore. Anyways, as I was sayin, during the battle Voldemort implored the use of Dementors to stop the witches or wizards that were against him so one of his Death Eaters could kill them. But all witches and wizards before they leave Hogwarts or any Wizarding School will know how to defend against one, just in case you encounter a rouge Dementor." Professor Finnigan stated

" So how do we defeat one?" one Hufflepuff asked

" For this we'll have to move the desks to the sides of the rooms." Professor Finnigan stated

The two houses did as they were asked and soon the room had a large empty space in the middle.

" When I was in my 5th year my good friend Harry Potter started Dumbledore's Army to help us learn magic that wasn't being taught at the time in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Professor Finnigan stated

" But Professor why weren't you being taught?" one Gryffindor asked

" At the time the Ministry of Magic was still trying to deny that Voldemort wasn't back and everything Harry was saying was a lie, but we all know Harry wasn't one to make something as serious as that up. So he started to teach us magic our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the year before had taught him." Professor Finnigan said

" Who was that Professor." A Hufflepuff asked

" A great man by the name of Professor Remus Lupin." Professor Finnigan said smiling over at Teddy who looked shocked at him saying his father's name

_Dad? I mean Gran talk about how Mom and Dad were great with magic and how protective Dad was of Harry and everyone. But Dad taught my Godfather what he knows? I guess I'll need to ask him when I see him for Christmas break._ Teddy thought as Professor Finnigan went about the explanation of Patronus

* * *

It was now Christmas Break and Teddy was over at Grimmauld Place, Harry after marrying Ginny had taken to living at the house Sirius had left him.

" Harry…" Teddy started

Harry who had been readying the Daily Prophet looked up over the paper at his Godson, "Hum?"

" Um…do you…" Teddy started and stopped feeling awkward asking his Godfather this question

Harry seeing Teddy's nervousness put the paper down and looked at him, " Cub what is it?"

Teddy looked up at his Godfather shocked, only him and his Grandmother called him Cub, "Um…Mum and Dad…what were their Patronus?"

Harry looked at Teddy shocked this was his question, " Their Patronus? What brought this up?"

" Professor Finnigan was teaching us about Dementors and telling us how Dad taught you and then you taught him and the other in the DA." Teddy said

Harry leaned back so that only the back legs of his chair were still on the floor and closed his eyes smiling, " That he did Cub."

Harry was silent for a long time just rocking back and forth smiling. Teddy watched him waiting for him to say something, but his just continued to rock.

" Harry?" Teddy asked and Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the boy

" Has your Gran ever told you how much you look like you Dad?" Harry asked

Teddy looked at Harry shocked by his words and change in subject, " Um…something like that, but then she says I have more of Mum in me."

Harry laughed at this, " That you do Teddy with your Metamorphmagi ability like your Mum. She was a riot when I first met her and how she could use her powers. But your looks they are purely Remus, your Dad. I don't know if anyones told you, but when you get angry you seem to become more wild looking and you eyes change to a yellow color and are that of a wolf."

Teddy looked down at the table in front of him, " Yeah I know."

Harry stopped rocking and looked at Teddy seriously, " Cub it's nothing to be ashambed of your Mum and Dad loved each other very much, even if Moony was a little over protective about being with your Mum."

" Moony?" Teddy asked confused

" Right Andromeda probably didn't know about you Dad's nickname! I think it's time I tell you about your Dad since I probably know more that your Gran and then I tell you about Patronus, alrigth Cub?" Harry asked scooting his chair back and standing up

" Yeah sure." Teddy said still confused about what his Godfather was talking about

" Come on lets head out in the backyard there'll be more room to talk about Patronus out there." Harry said as he moved to the back door

* * *

Teddy just followed not knowing what his Godfather was about to tell him, but knowing if it was about his parents he wanted to know as much as he could.

Harry walked out to the gazebo Ginny and him had built after they had moved in. Teddy took a seat the the wrap-around bench as Harry stood and looked off into the forest behind the house.

" Your father being a Werewolf is not a disgrace Cub you understand?" Harry asked as he looked over at Teddy, who nodded, " He was a kind and loving man, who thought of his friends and even love before himself. Him being a Werewolf is not a disgrace and I don't care what the student's at Hogwarts or anyone else says to you he was a great wizard who taught me what I needed to battle Voldemort."

" That's what Professor Finnigan said too, but Dad did?" Tedddy asked shocked his father taught the one who killed Volemort everything he knew

" Your Dad, Professor Lupin, later Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. All three taught me what I needed to know to in the end kill Voldemort and survive." Harry said, " And you father for all his faults was one of the greatest men I had the pleasure of knowing in those 5 years."

" Faluts? What faults?" teddy asked

" Him being a Werewolf. That was Moony only fault at least to him it was." Harry said

" But I thought you said it didn't matter." Teddy said confused now

" And it doesn't, but your Dad saw it a different way. He use to tell you Mum, ' I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous for you.' That was is excuse for not being with her for the longest time, but you Mum. She was a stubborn one at that and she kept on. It wasn't till Dumbeldore died that Moony finally let her into his heart." Harry said

" Why do you call him Moony sometime? I've hear it before from Ron and Hermonie too." Teddy asked him

" Moony as I said inside was you Dad's nickname. When my father, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew found out what he was they nicknamed him this on top of becoming illegal Animagi so they could stay with you Dad when he transformed. My father Prongs was a Stag, Sirius was Padfoot a large black dog and Peter was Wormtail a rat that was able to keep the Womping Willow a bay till they got into the tunnel that lead to the Shreaking Shack, where you Father would stay during the night of his transformations." Harry explained

" So that's why Dad was called Moony because of him being a Werewolf?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded to his question, " So what about the Partonus? Mum and Dad what were theirs and what's yours?"

Harry laughed at how many questions he was getting out of his Godson, _Just like how I was when I first met Remus._ Harry thought

" Well lets start out with mine and work our way to your partents. Mine is a stag and yes it's just like my Dad's Animagi form. Expecto Patronum."

Whipping out his wand from his back pocket it showed a sliver of light and whisped out. As the light diminished in front of Harry and Teddy was Harry's Partonus a Stag. It moved to Harry and bowed a little to him.

" How are you doing Prongs?" Harry asked him and the Stag opened its mouth, but all Teddy hears was the normal sound from a Stag, " That's good."

" Harry can you talk to him?" Teddy asked amazed by the Patronus's reaction to him

" Yeah, have for a while now. From what I've found out not many can talk to their Patronus like I can. I think it has to do with him being my Dad's Animagi form. I talked to Professor McGonagall about it a while back and she said that only people with strong affiliations with their Patronus form can talk to them." Harry said to him

" Blimey, you sure you shouldn't of taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts job or even Headmaster?" Teddy asked

Harry laughed at this, " Ron and the other said the same thing, but no. With Albus just a few years old and James getting ready for school I don't want to be away with them growing up. But I don't mind giving some free lessons every now and then, understand?"

Teddy nodded at this.

" I think your Mum was the same way with hers." Harry said

" Mum she could talk to hers?" Teddy asked shocked

" Not her first, but her second Patronus, yes I think she could since your Dad was out on mission for the Order at the time." Harry said

" Not her first?" Teddy questioned looking at him confused by this

" Didn't Seamus tell you a Patronus can change?" Harry asked him

" Yeah, but he'd never seen it happen." Teddy said

" Well I have with your Mum. Her original Patronus was a ferret, but when she started to fall for your Dad and he was away on missions her Patronus form changed to that of a Werewolf. She showed your Gran one day said it looked exactly like Remus when he was a Werewolf. Don't know how she knew that thought." Harry said to him

" Dad locked himself up." Teddy said Harry looked at him shocked, " I guess he was afraid he'd attack Mum or me and turn us, so he enforeced the basement, so he could go into it and turn and stay the night. Mum made a way for her to get food in there for him. I think that how she saw him. I remember Gran said she tried to go into the room one night and Dad sat in front of the door so she couldn't open it."

Harry smiled at this, " As I said always protective of the ones he loved."

Teddy nodded, " So what was Dad's then?"

" That's the one question I can't answer. I only saw your Dad perfrom the Patronus spell once and never saw it's form. I'm sorry Cub I can't answer that." Harry said sadly

Teddy shook his head, " You can tell me more that most Harry and for that I'm grateful."

" Would you like to see something else a special Patronus can do?" Harry asked

" Yeah I'd like that." Teddy said smiling at all the things he was finding out from his Godfather

" Prongs come here." Harry said

The Patronus, who had been sitting to the side watching the two happliy talk got up and moved to Harry. Harry petted him on the head and whispered in his ear. The Stag's eyes show laughter and nodded and bounded away.

" Harry you touched him." Teddy said shocked knowing that a Patronus was only a spell and couldn't take solid form

" Yeah, that one of the difference between mine and a normal Patronus." Harry told him

" Are there others?" Teddy asked

" I'll show you some others when Prongs comes back. But sometime I wonder…" Harry said stopping and looking at where Prongs had once been

" Wondered what?" Teddy asked

" If part of the spirit that the Patronus is from lives in it." Harry said

" Like it's alive?" Teddy asked him to understand what he was saying

Harry nodded, " Sometime I'll summon Prongs and he'll stay out for hours just watching the Ginny, myself and the kids. He'll always tell me if one the boys is in danger of getting hurt. He protects them like a Grandfather would. I really believe some of Dad's spirit got left behind in Prongs. So much so I find myself calling him Dad and not Prongs. I see he likes it when I do that too."

Teddy just looked at his Godfather at the words he said, _If that true then how did Mum Patronus act like it did. I mean it couldn't have had Dad's spirit he was still alive. So how does it do that then?_

The two heard footsteps and Prongs was coming back with Ginny, who was holding a small child with her.

" And why did you send Prongs to come and get me?" Ginny asked

" I want you to show Teddy your Patronus and how it's different from Prongs here." Harry said

" Always one to show off." Ginny said smiling as she placed Albus down

He stood and took hold of his Mother's dress to hold himself up and stood there as his Mother reached for her wand, which she kept in her apron pocket.

" Expecto Patronum." Ginny said

This time a large horse was created and stood next to Harry's stag. Harry moved over to it and tried to touch it.

" See my hand goes right through. Same with Ginny if she tried, but with Prongs I can touch him." Harry said

" Can Ginny touch yours?" Teddy asked

" Ginny." Harry said

Ginny moved over to Prongs and moved to pet his neck, but her hand went right though.

" It's another one of the things about how different Prongs is from other Patronus." Harry said

" Are you done showing how you Patronus is better than mine?" Ginny asked him smiling

Harry moved over to her and kissed her on the cheek, " You know that wasn't what I was doing."

Ginny just smiled and picked Albus back up and walked into the house.

" Harry can there be more than one Patronus?" Teddy asked

" I've heard about a few wizards having two Patronus and only because their wands were used by a family member before them and the old Patronus along with their own Patronus came out." Harry said smiling know why Teddy was asking

" I'll leave you to work on your spells out here. Don't worry no one will see them if they backfire." Harry said as he started to walk away from Teddy

Teddy looked down at his wand wondering what his Patronus would be.

" Oh Cub…" Harry said getting Teddy attention, " You know that being your Mum's wand might give you more that one Patronus."

With that Harry entered the house closing the door behind him to give Teddy some privacy.

* * *

" Could I really have more than one? He said he thought Mum's was special liked his, so could it still be in Mum's wand." Teddy wondered outloud

Harry watched from the kitchen's window at Teddy standing in the backyard looking at his Mum's and now his wand.

" Harry?" Ginny said walking behind him with Albus and James in tow

" Hum?" Harry answered her

" What are you looking at?" She asked him

" Teddy to see if he can create a Patronus." Harry said to her

" Why?" Ginny asked

" You remember what I said Mr. Ollivander said to me when his Mum's wand chose him?" Harry asked her as he now looked at her

She looked at him shocked, but nodded.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Harry walked down Diagon Alley with Teddy Lupin. Teddy was about to start going to Hogwarts this year and he need to gather his supplies for his classes. His Grandmother Andromeda had to take care of some things back home and couldn't go with him to get his supplies, but Harry had told her he'd be more than happy to go with his Godson and gather the things he needed.**

" **Right, so we've got your robes, and book." Harry looked down seeing Lupin carrying a cage in it was an owl**

**Lupin was beaming at the owl his Godfather had gotten for him as a present for getting his letter of acceptance. His owl like Harry's first Hedwig was snow white, but this owl was solid white, where Hedwig had had specks of brown in her.**

" **Did you think of a name yet?" Harry asked him**

**Lupin beamed up at him, " Selene."**

" **Selene? The Greek Goddess of the Moon? Rather unusual name don't you think Cub?" Harry asked laughter in his voice**

**Teddy growled at him, " No, I think it's a good name she glows like a full moon." **

" **Let just hope you don't turn while looking at her." Harry joked knowing his Godson would understand him kidding around**

**Teddy smiled at his Godfather and how he always had some way of joking around about how his Dad had been a Werewolf and he shouldn't be ashamed of it.**

" **We'll this is our last stop." Harry said as he looked at the little shop with the chipping Gold lettering Ollivander's**

**Harry opened to door and the two walked in.**

" **One moment I'll be right with you." A elderly voice spoke from back in the store**

**Minutes later a old man came walked from the back and his smiled grew at who he saw in his show once again.**

" **Harry Potter, the last time I saw you was when you saved me and the others from You-Know-Who." Mr. Ollivander said**

" **Now Mr. Ollivander you can say his name now and not fear him." Harry said still upset some still couldn't bring themselves to say Voldemort's name even years after his death**

" **Mr. Potter I know this, but I have gone for years saying it that way and being as old as I am why change." Mr. Ollivander said, " So what bring you here today?"**

" **I'm here to get my Godson his wand. Teddy Lupin meet Mr. Ollivander." Harry said Teddy nodded to the Wand shopkeeper**

" **Ah the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. It's a pleasure to meet the son of two brave Order members." Mr. Ollivander said coming from behind his counter and shaking Teddy's free hand, " So you need a wand eh? Let's see if I have one for you then."**

**With that Mr. Ollivander disappered back into the back again and the movement of boxes was heard along with a number falling. Harry winced hearing this.**

" **Mr. Ollivander do you need some help?" Harry asked looking in the back worried for the now very elderly man**

" **No, no I'm fine happens all the time. So many wands you know." Mr. Ollivander said coming out with a number of boxes in his arms.**

**He handed Teddy a wand and Teddy, just stood there, " Move it my boy." Mr. Ollivander said moving his hand in the air **

**Teddy moved the wand, but nothing happened, " Strange." Mr. Ollivander said seeing this**

**Harry also looked shocked he remembered when he had tried the wands a number of things exploded and moved wildly in the room. Again and again Mr. Ollivander handed wands to Teddy with no reaction.**

" **Curious." Mr. Ollivander said scratching his chin**

" **Mr. Ollivander, why isn't he having a reaction like I did with a incorrect wand?" Harry asked also confused by this**

" **It seems he already has a wand." Mr. Ollivander told Harry **

" **But how? This is the first time he's been in a Wand Shop." Harry said shocked by this news**

" **Harry I have Mum and Dad's wands still. Gran kept them." Teddy told him looking up at Harry**

" **Do you have them with you?" Mr. Ollivander asked him**

" **Yes, I always carry them with me." Teddy said as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out two wands**

**He handed them over to Mr. Ollivander, " Yes just as I remember them. Your Mothers Willow and Dragon heart-string 10 ½ inches and your Fathers Oak and unicorn hair 12 inches. They are stil in very good condition considering." **

" **I took care of them once I was old enough not to mess them up or break them. I take them everywhere feels like I have Mom and Dad with me ya know." Teddy said**

" **Right, right. My boy I want you to try your parent's wands." Mr. Ollivander said handing the wands back to Teddy**

" **But Mr. Ollivander I thought you said once the wand owners dies they are useless, unless it's a wand that is take by battle." Harry asked remembering what was told to him years before**

" **Right normally, but as I said I'm not an expert in Wandlore and sometime strange thing happen. Sometime the wands defy the lore we know as truth." Mr. Ollivander said**

" **Cub go one and try." Harry said**

**Teddy nodded and put his Mom wand down and tried his Dad's first. He flicked it and it caused a light bulb to explode above the group.**

" **That the reaction I was waiting for." Harry said smiling laughter in his voice**

" **Right have to replace that later. Mr. Lupin your Mother's now." Mr. Ollivander said his voice annoyed over the busted light**

**Teddy nodded placing his Dad's wand down careful afraid it would cause something else to explode.**

**Teddy took his Mom's wand in his hand and noticed how comfortable it felt, like he had been using it for years. He flicked it and silver and pink ribbons of color came out of the wand bring a wind along with it. The colors went to the exploded light bulb and restored it like new.**

" **Blimey." Teddy said shocked at how his Mom's wand reacted**

" **There you go Mr. Lupin your wand." Mr. Ollivander said smiling**

" **This is so cool I can use Mum's old wand Gran is going to freak." Teddy said**

" **Cub…" Harry said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out some money, "Go over to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and visit George I know he'd love the company."**

**Handing the money over to Teddy who nodded grabbing his Dad's wand and putting back in his back pocket with his Mom's and ran out of the store with Selene.**

" **Mr. Ollivander will this cause a problem later on. Him being able to use Tonk's wand I mean?" Harry asked the wandmaker worried**

" **No, no I don't think it will. I'll just cause some surprises that the boy might be shocked over." Mr. Ollivander said**

" **Surprises? What kind? Will he be in danger?" Harry asked now worried at Mr. Ollivander's words**

" **No, no, but…I've heard of this happening before. Very few times, mind you, but I have heard of a family member inheriting a wand instead of it not working anymore. It's when he does spells more precisely the Patronus spell." Mr. Ollivander said**

" **What about it? Will he not be able to do it?" Harry asked worried that his Godson wouldn't be able to protect himself if he ran into the rouge Dementors he had been seeing lately.**

" **There will be two." Mr. Ollivander said**

**This isn't what Harry expected, " Excuse me?"**

" **When he does the Patronus spell. He'll have not only his, but also the former wand holder's Patronus." Mr. Ollivander said**

**Harry was now smiling at this.**

" **I must warn you Harry Potter sometime the former wand holder's Patronus won't protect the new holder." Mr. Ollivander said**

**Harry shook Mr. Ollivander hand and moved the the door, " That Mr. Ollivander won't be a problem."**

" **Oh and why is that?" Mr. Ollivander asked curious as to how the man knew the Patronus would listen to the boy**

" **Because Tonk's Patronus was a Werewolf." Harry said and walked out the door**

* * *

" You think it will happen then?" Ginny asked him

" I can only hope and if I think his Patronus is what it's going to be he'll be happier than when I saw what mine was." Harry said to her

Ginny just looked at him confused as Harry turned back to watching Teddy through the window.

* * *

" I know I can do this. It's just what will my Patronus be? I really would like it to be like Harry's being able to communicate with it and it act on it's own. To be able to touch it would be so cool." Teddy said still standing there looking at his wand

Minutes passed as Teddy looked at his wand wondering if he could summon his Patronus yet or not, " But Harry showed me and Professor Finnigan explained them to us. At least as best he could. It seemed Harry knew more than he did."

Teddy again stood there wondering if he should try the spell.

" You need to do this Teddy Lupin. Your Mum and Dad would be ashamed of how you are acting scared of a little spell that's suppose to protect you from Dementors." Teddy said getting himself ready to do the spell

" Now what did Professor Finnigan say? A Patronus must be created out of positive feelings; joy, hope, love." Teddy said trying to remember all the things the Professor had said months ago and what Harry had just told him about special Patronus

" Right." Teddy said readying himself for the spell

Closing his eyes he thought about his friends, his Gran, Harry, and his parents. All the stories he heard from the Order member about them and what Harry had told him. His heart soared at the love his parents had and knowing how much they loved him before they died.

" Expecto Patronum." Teddy said loudly

The tip of his wand glowed a sliver color and pulsed brightly as Teddy held it in front of him. Soon the light was coming out and moving in front of him. Instead of one light though, there were two.

_Harry was right. I have two Patronus._ Teddy thought excited he'd get to see his Mom's Patronus

The light grew brighter and soon Teddy was blinded as the spell finished. His arm that wasn't holding his wand was now held in front of his eyes to cover them from the bright light his wand had given off. As he moved his arm down he saw there were two ghostly figures in front of him. As he moved his arm down slowly he blinked at the two figures that were in front of him. One he recognized as the Werewolf his Mom had summoned and the one beside of it was his he knew and what it was caused a smiled to erupt onto his face. Beside his Mom's Patronus was a smaller wolf. He could tell this one was female and by the look of it was comfortable with the larger male Werewolf beside of it.

Tears started to gather in Teddy's eyes knowing what this meant, " Mum…Dad."

* * *

Harry looked out the window smiling, " I knew it."

Ginny moved over to Harry looking out saw two wolf Patronus's sitting in front of Teddy who was starting to shake, " Should we go out?"

" No leave him be. He needs to be alone with them to catch up I think." Harry said

Ginny gave one last glance at Teddy's shaking shoulders and moved to the kitchen to start dinner. Leaving Harry to continue to watch what was going on.

* * *

Tears were flowing out of Teddy's eyes now and he collapsed on the ground. His two Patronus moved toward him wanting to make sure he was all right.

" Are you ok?" a female voice asked him

" Come one stop crying everything's alright." A soft male voice said

Teddy looked up shocked, " Did you just talk to me?"

Both wolves looked at him smiling, " Of course we're talking to you. Why wouldn't we be?" the female said confused by this question

" Mum! Dad!" Teddy said flinging himself at the two wolf Patronus and hugging them both around the neck

" Come one calm down it's all right. But why are you calling us your Mum and Dad?" The female said comfortingly

" So your not then?" Teddy asked confused by the females words, _Could Harry have been wrong about the spirits in the Patronus?_

" Well my son was just born, so you can't be him." The male said

" You don't know how long you've been gone." Teddy said now understanding

" Been gone?" the female asked cocking her head to the side

" Your Tonks and Remus 'Moony' Lupin right?" Teddy asked pointing to the two wolves

" That's right, but how do you know our nicknames?" Tonks asked confused by this

" Because Harry told me. He told me about my parents that were killed in the final battle with Voldemort and the nicknames they were called by close friends." Teddy said smiling he had been right

The two gasped in shock, and looked at each other and then received another shock.

" Tonks." " Remus." " You a Patronus." The two said

" Harry said it might happen. He said that I might have two and I could talk to them like he does with Prongs, but I thought he was messing with me again." Teddy said not letting go of the two Patronus

" Ted why would Harry lie to you about this and what's this about Prongs?" Remus asked

They heard the back door open and Harry come out smiling at the group. Teddy heard his parents gasp in shocked at who they were seeing coming out of the house.

" Harry!" the both said running towards the boy

Harry smiled at the two, " Moony, Tonks I knew he could do it and summon you two."

The two stopped right in front of the boy, no man now and smiled up at him happily.

" Harry how are you? My you've grown. What's happened since we've been gone? How long have we been gone?" Tonks asked, but Harry didn't answer her

" Harry?" Remus questioned seeing Harry smiling at them, but a sadness in his eyes

All Harry was hearing was barking. He sighed at this, " Cub remember what I told you about hearing them? Tell them, I know they're trying to talk to me and unless you translate I can't understand."

The two looked at him confused and them looked to Teddy, " Oh only I can hear you, just like only Harry can hear Prongs."

" Expecto Patronum." Harry said Prongs coming into shape

" Not exactly." A voice said

" James?" Remus asked

Prongs formed and moved to the two, " Remus my old friend how are you?"

" Good and you? What's going on? How are we like this?" Remus asked his friend

" Basically we're Patronus now. I'm Harry's and you two are the Cub's." James said

" Cub?" Remus asked

" A nickname Harry and Andromeda call Teddy because of you my friend." James said smiling laughter in his voice

" Dad?" Harry asked hearing what his Patronus was saying to the two wolves

" They just want to know what's going on Harry. I'll explain it to them. I'm sorry you can't understand them. I know how you would like to." James said upset knowing how his son had talk to him about this before and wishing he would be able to talk to them again

" Dad it's all right really. They're here for the Cub and that's all that matters." Harry said smiling sadly at not being able to talk to his teacher and friend again

James explained to Remus and Tonks as to what was going on and why Harry couldn't hear them.

" So only our son can hear us?" Remus asked looking over at Teddy who was now talking to Harry and laughing

" We've missed so much haven't we? I wonder what year he is and how he doing at Hogwarts." Tonks asked sadly

" You could ask him. Harry had taken good care of him almost like a son. He spends more time here than home with his Gran. I'm heading back, remember if you want to talk to Harry you'll have to have tell the Cub." James said and disappeared

Harry seeing his Patronus vanish nudged Teddy and motioned towards his Patronus. Teddy moved back towards the two as Harry stayed where he was.

" Ted tell him later thank you from us for taking care of you since we can't now." Remus said

" I will Dad. Are you…are you two all right with this?" Teddy asked nervous his parents wouldn't like what was happening

" Teddy we're with you and this way we're able to help you how could we not be all right with this?" Tonks asked him

" Because you're stuck like that, some of you at least." Teddy said sadly

" Son we'd rather it is some than none. Look at it this way you can tell us what's been happening since we've been gone and we won't bother you unless you want us." Remus said smiling

Teddy smiled at what his Dad said to him and nodded. With that the two Patronus disappeared and Teddy went into the house with Harry to tell Ginny what he found out.

Later that night, the light in Teddy's room was on long into the night up talking to his parents and tell them what all had happened while they were gone.


End file.
